Ties of Friendship
by MellowDragon
Summary: Highschool Fic. It is freshmen year and Goku and Vegeta attend the same school for the first time since fifth grade. But, a problem soon arises...Vegeta has a crush on Goku's girlfriend, Bulma, and Goku has a crush on Vegeta's, Chichi.


A/N: I've come to the conclusion that there aren't enough Dragonball Z highschool fanfics so I decided to write one of my own. They also seem to be really popular, so that is always a 1-up. **I really don't want to hear complaints saying they are out of character, this is a fanfiction, the author has some artistic license to slightly change the character to better increase the quality/plot of the story.**

Spoiler Alert: I don't own DragonBall Z, and I never will.

It is sad how even the best of friends can grow apart as the years fly by. For two boys, that seemed to be the case, but what they didn't know was their lives would soon do a 360 and completely change.

Son Goku and Vegeta Ouji had been best friends since birth, due to their mothers being close friends. They did everything together. They got in trouble together (to the chagrin of their poor mothers), they played together, made messes together, and even went to elementary school together.

They managed to be in the same class together throughout elementary school, though they never made any other friends…though they didn't mind since they always had each other.

Before either of them knew it, they started junior high. That's were a problem arose.

They lived in different cities, and there were closer junior high schools closer to their homes, so they attended different junior highs. At first it wasn't much of a problem, for the boys kept in touch and got to see each other during the weekends.

But then another problem arose.

Vegeta's grandmother became ill. His mother decided to move closer to her mother in order to help take care of her, but decided that it would be better to keep Vegeta at the junior high he already attended, so she took his younger brother Tarble to keep her company and left Vegeta with his father.

Vegeta's father wasn't very fond of Goku's father, Bardock, so Vegeta's visits to the Son house dwindled down to non-existent. Vegeta and Goku called each other every once in a while, but even the calls dwindled down to maybe once a month, once every two months to a forgotten cause.

One factor that kept each other from calling each other was they both got girlfriends their seventh grade year and spent most of their time with their new girlfriends.

That was two years ago.

Today marks the first day of highschool for the boys.

"Come on Vegeta…pick up….please…" Goku muttered to himself as he grabbed his backpack and jacket. He switched his cell-phone to his other ear and prayed to Kami that Vegeta would answer his phone.

"What?" came a gruff voice from the other line.

"Vegeta! Thank goodness. It's been so long since we've talked." Goku says smiling, happy that they finally get to attend the same school again.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Vegeta asked, grabbing his own jacket and backpack and settling his backpack on his right shoulder.

"Well…do you think you can drive me…Bulma can't drive me today, so I have no way to get to school…" Goku says, chuckling nervously.

"…Fine. But you better be ready by the time I get there or I'll just go to school without you." Vegeta said before hanging up and grabbing his keys to his car. "I'm leaving for school now Father." Vegeta yelled to his father who came over to his son.

"Good riddance." Vegeta Sr. huffed out playfully, smacking his son softly on his shoulder in an expression of love.

Vegeta headed to his car and started it up, heading off to Goku's house. (A/N: I just now realized that Vegeta is only about 14…so for the sake of the story, in this country (wherever they may live) they only need to be 13 to drive…)

=^.^=

"Wow…the high school's a lot bigger than the middle school I went to…" Goku said, staring at the bustling building.

"Of course…this is the only high school in the area…" Vegeta told his friend, surprised himself.

The two boys made their way into the large building and looked around in wonder.

After the initial shock, they found the homeroom assignment sheets and found their names.

"I have…Mrs. Smith, room 316." Goku says out loud, trying to memorize the teacher and the room number.

"I have Mr. Fitzgerald, room 238." Vegeta said, slightly disappointed that he and Goku didn't have homeroom together.

"Let's see…Bulma has…Mr. Fitzgerald…room 238." Goku said finding his girlfriend's name.

"And Chichi has…Mrs. Smith, room 316." Vegeta says, finding it ironic that each other's girlfriends are in the other's homeroom.

"Oh well…I'm sure Bulma and I will have other classes together." Goku smiles before heading off to find his homeroom ahead of time.

Vegeta wanders around for awhile, searching for his homeroom, but finds the rooms are numbered strangely and he quickly finds himself lost. The halls start to clear out, since the bell had rang nearly four minutes ago. He finally finds room 238 and slips in, but only finds one open seat next to a blonde girl.

He sits down and notices a group of students (mostly boys) surrounding a single girl. Sure he had to admit she was easy to look at. She had bright blue eyes and a smile that lit up the room and made even him feel like there were no problems at all in the world. One of the things that really drew him to her was her bright turquoise blue hair.

He huffs and looks away from the girl, catching the attention of the girl next to him.

"What?" She asks him, raising one eyebrow in curiosity.

Vegeta glances at the blonde girl before looking back at the blue haired girl.

"I hate popular people." He says bluntly, causing her to laugh dryly.

"I have to agree with you there." She says glancing over at the blue haired girl, then back over at Vegeta. "My name is Juu Gero." (A/N: For those who are newer to the FF universe Android 18 is sometimes called Juuhachigou, which is 18 in Japanese, or Juu for short)

"Vegeta Ouji." He states looking at her, this time taking in her appearance. She had shoulder length blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

After a moment of silence they both realize that there is someone sitting in front of them. They turn to look at the newcomer and Vegeta is surprised to see the blue haired girl smiling at them.

"Hey Juu! How was your summer?" She asks Vegeta's companion.

"Oh it was fine, kind of boring though." Juu tells her, chuckling at Vegeta's shocked expression.

"I thought you said you didn't like popular bitches." Vegeta growls at Juu.

"I don't. Bulma's not a popular bitch." Juu states defensively, glaring at the black haired boy. Bulma giggles and the bell rings.

"Come on Juu, let's go before the halls become too crowded." Bulma says happily, grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Who the hell is she?" Vegeta mutters before heading for his first class.

=^.^=

Most of the classes just handed out their syllabi and let the students go loose, so the day went by rather quickly. Now it was lunch time.

Vegeta entered the cafeteria and looked around for Goku, but couldn't find him. Though he couldn't eat with Goku, he managed to find Chichi.

"I couldn't believe the nerve of him, know what I mean?" Vegeta finished his story and looked over to his girlfriend. She had a sort of distant look, as if she were deep in thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah…I know." She responds looking at him and smiling weakly.

"Why are you so distant today? What's bugging you?" He asks, hoping she wouldn't go on an emotional rant about how 'terrible' her life was and blah blah blah…

"Nothing at all. I was…just thinking." She smiles as the bell rings. She kisses his cheek quickly then stands up to leave.

Vegeta heads to his fifth class, language arts, and sees the blonde girl from his homeroom sitting in the front. He heads to the back of the class and sits down. He ignores the teacher mostly and soon goes to sixth where they do nothing except get lockers for their Gym clothes.

After sixth ends, Vegeta finds Goku.

"Hey, Kakarot. Want to go somewhere?" Vegeta asks his friend.

"No, sorry Vegeta, but I'm going to the movies with Bulma." Goku says before heading off to find his girlfriend but not before waving enthusiastically at his friend who reluctantly waves back.

Chichi walks over, "Hey Vegeta, what are you doing tonight?" She asks him.

He pauses to think for a moment, "I'm going to the movies, you're welcome to come."

"Sure, sounds like fun. Pick me up at 5?" The raven haired girl asked her boyfriend, who grunts an affirmative.

"Need a ride home?" Vegeta questioned almost reluctantly, not wanting to give her a ride home, but felt like it was the right thing to ask his girlfriend.

"No, Juu is driving me home today." She tells him and a wave of relief passes over the male. She quickly, and almost reluctantly, kisses his cheek before running off to find Juu.

He rubs her kiss off his face with disgust and heads to his car. It was a small, junky car, but it was his and was all he could afford. He ran his hand over the hood of the deep blue car before opening the door and sitting the driver's seat. He put the key into the ignition and turned it, the car sputtered to life, but sounded as if it were wheezing in pain. He drove home and pulled into the driveway.

"I'm home." Vegeta called to the silent house.

"Back so soon?" Vegeta Sr. said sarcastically, walking into the room to greet his eldest son. "How was school?"

"Okay I guess…" Vegeta grunted, for he was never one who liked school…other than the sports, those he enjoyed.

"Meet any new friends?" Vegeta Sr. questioned, obviously not pleased by his son's earlier response.

"No…though there was this…never mind…" Vegeta started, but cut himself off, feeling somewhat embarrassed to what he was going to say.

"Girl?" His father supplied, earning a growl from his mini-me.

"No! Why would it be a girl?" Vegeta about yells at his father and turns to stomp out of the room. Little did Vegeta Sr. know, he hit the problem dead on.

That topic never resurfaced and soon Vegeta was leaving to pick up Chichi to drive to the movie theatre.

He drives into her driveway and honks the horn. Chichi comes out of her house and throws him a glare, pissed off that he couldn't pick her up at the door like a normal boyfriend. She hugs her father, who tells her to stay safe.

She gets into the passenger seat and Vegeta starts to head to the theatre.

"So…" Chichi says to break the awkward silence between the two. "…What movie are we going to see?" She continues when he doesn't respond at first.

"I don't know…what do you want to see?" He asks, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She shrugs and thinks, silence befalling between the two.

"I guess we could see what they are playing before we choose." She suggests, to which he nods. She doesn't try to start any more conversations and the rest of the trip is made in silence.

They reach the theatre and head inside.

"I…I have to go to the bathroom real quick…" she tells him awkwardly before heading to the women's restroom.

Quick to get bored, Vegeta starts to look around the theatre. He doesn't find anything really interesting…

_"How long does it take a girl to pee?" _He groans internally, hoping she would hurry up…it had already been, like, three minutes already…

A flash of blue catches his eye and he looks over and is surprised to see the girl from his homeroom… well the one that confused yet intrigued him. He starts to walk over to her, but is intercepted by Chichi.

"About fucking time…How long does it take one girl to pee?" He huffs annoyed…why was he annoyed…he wasn't really annoyed at how long it took her go to the restroom…was it because now he couldn't talk to…what's her name? He shook his head, he didn't even remember the blue haired girl's name, yet her image had seemed to stick in his mind throughout the remainder of the school day.

"Hey Chichi!" They both turn to see who had called out her name.

"Hey Goku!" Chichi smiles at him, it was one of the first true smiles of hers all day.

"So Chichi, what movie are you going to see?" Goku asked Chichi, whom he had met during third period and had been paired up with her for lab partners.

"Trying to steal my girlfriend Kakarot?" Vegeta growls at his friend. Vegeta had been calling Goku, Kakarot for years since when they were younger Goku seemed to have some strange addiction to carrots…even going as a carrot for Halloween one time.

"Oh get over yourself Vegeta. If you are going to act like Mr. High and Mighty, then you can watch the movie by yourself." Chichi tells him off, glaring at him and grabbing the unexpecting Goku's hand and dragging him to one of the movie theatres.

He growls at the two before turning around and seeing the blue haired girl hang up her cell phone, obviously pissed tremendously. He walks over to her and sits down across from her.

"What's got you so angry?" Vegeta questions her, raising an eyebrow at the fire in her eyes…which he may add are beautiful…though he wouldn't 'think' that…oh no, not Vegeta, he isn't a sappy teenager who cares about beauty or love…well beauty possibly…

She eyes him suspiciously, and says turning her head away, "My boyfriend was supposed to be buying popcorn, but it's taken him over fifteen minutes AND he won't answer his phone." She growls, and after a few moments turns to look at him. "Why are you here?"

"Hmm…let me think…why could I possibly be at a movie theatre…?" Vegeta says sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes at him before saying, "No, I meant why are you sitting here?"

"My girlfriend just told me to watch the movie by myself and walked off with my best friend." Vegeta told her.

"Well…I came here to watch a movie and damn it, I'm going to watch one, with or without my boyfriend. Come on!" She says, standing up and grabbing his hand, dragging him towards the ticket counter.

"What do you want to see?" She asks, turning around to look at him. He shrugs.

"You can choose, as long as it isn't something super girly." Vegeta tells her, before heading to the counter to buy popcorn, two drinks and some candy for the two of them.

The blue-haired girl comes over to him and hands him his ticket, he glances at it and is pleased to see her choice of movie.

"_Sinister_? Think you can handle a scary movie?" Vegeta asks her. She turns around and smiles.

"Don't worry, I'll hold your hand if you get scared, 'kay?" She says sweetly, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the theatre. He smirks and willingly follows her into the theatre.

"So…do you watch scary movies often?" She turns to look at him curiously.

"No, not really…this is the first time I've come to this theatre in a long time…last time was when I was still in elementary school…" Vegeta tells her.

"Oh…I haven't been here for a long time too…my parents are always so busy that they never had time to do anything with me when I was younger…" She says, her eyes downcast. "Enough of that…" She says, her eyes brightening up. "…I can't wait for the movie to start…and now I'll be able to come here more often, since I've finally become legal on the street." She tells him excitedly. He smiles slightly, seeing as her bubbly personality was contagious. He decided then, that he wouldn't mind hanging out with her more often…truthfully, she was more entertaining and fun to be around than Chichi was…especially the past few weeks.

The two of them talk about petty topics until the movie starts, but a few doors down…well theatres down sat another pair of people waiting for their movie to start.

"You know Goku…I haven't had this much fun in ages. My boyfriend never wants to do anything fun and can you believe he's never invited me to his house before and we've been going out for two-ish years now!" Chichi ranted to the kind teen sitting next to her.

"Oh no…" Goku mutters finally realizing something that had been bugging him for the past ten minutes.

"What is it Goku?" Chichi questions him, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I kinda ditched my girlfriend back there…ohh…she's going to be so angry with me…" Goku says, covering his face with his hands.

"Your girlfriend will be alright, Goku. Besides…you don't want to ditch me…do you?" Chichi guilts him into staying.

"I…guess not…" Goku tells her and prays to Kami that Bulma wouldn't kill him for this…surely she'd understand?

A few hours later, both of the movies end and the movie goers slowly file out of the theatres.

Vegeta and Bulma exit the theatre, Vegeta laughing and Bulma slightly paled, obviously having just been scared.

"That was a cheap shot Vegeta." Bulma huffs, hitting his arm playfully, but still peeved at him.

"It was the perfect opportunity and I took it…though the other girls around us were extra bonuses…" Vegeta says, regaining his composure. He quickly comes up with another mockery, but pauses when he realizes he doesn't remember her name. Bulma notices his silence and decides to question him on it.

"Vegeta?" She catches his attention.

"I seem to have forgotten your name…I guess that it's so unimportant that my brain just deleted it instantly." Vegeta bluffs, too embarrassed to just ask her for her name again.

"It's Bulma you asshole. B-U-L-M-A Bulma." She repeats to prove her point, slightly growling at him in anger.

_"Bulma…that name sounds familiar…but where have I heard it?" _Vegeta thinks to himself and suddenly remembers her name being brought up in a conversation with Goku. _"Wait…if Kakarot has brought her up then…she can't be…"_

"Crap…" Vegeta mutters and sighs before continuing, "You're Kakarot's girlfriend…aren't you?" He asks her, truthfully hoping she'd say no.

"Goku? Yeah, why?" Bulma says, looking at him curiously.

"He's talked about you before…now I have a face to see with the name." He says disappointedly.

"Oh…you must be friends with Goku then." Bulma says mostly to herself. "Well…I guess I should find Goku and drive him home then." She says looking at him and almost forcing a smile.

"I should do the same with my girlfriend." Vegeta says, glancing around the theatre to see if he could spot the raven haired girl.

"I had fun tonight…maybe we could hang out later." Bulma says, looking at him hopefully.

"What? Am I stuck with you wanting to follow me around?" He turns and smirks at her playfully.

"Yup!" She giggles in response.

"Hey Bulma! There you are!" Goku calls out to her and joins the two of them. "Oh…hey Vegeta…what are you doing with Bulma?" Goku asks his oldest friend.

"Well, since you decided to steal my girlfriend, I took yours to the movie since you ditched her." Vegeta growls harshly at his friend.

"Oh…well okay. Come on Bulma, let's go. Bye Chi, I had fun." Goku says, grabbing the blue-nette's hand and dragging her out of the building, but not before she turns and waves at Vegeta.

Vegeta glares at Chichi, before heading out to his car. Chichi runs to catch up with him and hops into the passenger seat before he could drive away. The both of them remain silent until they reach Chichi's house. The raven haired girl goes to leave but is stopped by Vegeta.

"I've been thinking…" Vegeta pauses but Chichi understands where he is going with this conversation.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" She finishes his statement.

"Yeah, pretty much." He says nonchalantly.

"Well…this saves me the trouble of starting this inevitable conversation." Chichi chuckles almost nervously.

"You were thinking about breaking up with me?" Vegeta asks almost surprised.

"Well…kinda." She says, adjusting in her seat uncomfortably.

"Kinda? It's either yes or no." Vegeta huffs.

"Yes. I've been thinking about it for a few weeks now…" She tells him truthfully.

"Fine…see you tomorrow then." He says, turning away from her.

"Right…we are still friends…right?" She asks hopefully.

"I don't see how I could keep you away" He says and she feels a wave of relief pass over her. She knows that that is his way to say 'Of course'.

She gets out of his car and runs to her front door, but turns and waves at him before going inside.

He drives home and goes inside quietly since he really didn't want to talk to his father right now. Ignoring his homework, he plays his video game before turning in for the night.

=^.^=

"Goodnight Goku. 'Night Bardock." Bulma says before turning to leave Goku's house.

"What? No 'Goodnight Raditz"? Goku's older brother says, pretending to be hurt, causing Bulma to giggle.

"Goodnight Raditz." Bulma tells him, smirking when he smiles happily. "I hope the bed bugs bite you tonight." Bulma says squealing when he comes after her. She makes it to her car and down the driveway before he could catch up to her.

"Damn girl…" Raditz says lovingly towards his 'little sis', Ever since Goku had been dating Bulma, she had been somewhat adopted into their family seeing as all three of them saw her as either a sister or a daughter.

=^.^=

Bulma made it home and wasn't surprised to see that neither of her parents was home. She grabbed a quick snack and headed upstairs to finish her homework and get ready for bed.

_"Vegeta…goodness I haven't had such a fun time in a long time…sure I like Goku…but tonight I think I realize that I care for him more as a brother than a lover…but I couldn't possibly break up with Goku to date his best friend…and besides…Vegeta's already got himself a girlfriend and I will not get between them…" _Bulma thought to herself before she drifted off into sleep.

=^.^=

A/N: There's the first chapter for all of you. I hope you liked it so far. I'm going to try something rather different from what I usually do, I want this story to include ideas from the readers. So if there is a conversation you want to see between the characters, or something for them to do (going to a club, getting lost in the forest, one of them getting kidnapped, ect.) leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do to incorporate it into the story (I will always give credit if I use one of your ideas btw).

Since this story will span throughout their four high school years, I know I will run out of things for them to do rather quickly, and I won't turn down many ideas…(I was going to put as an example of something I wouldn't include as Vegeta and Goku ending up in bed together…but the more that I thought about it…it could turn out quite humorously if it were an accident and their girlfriends walked in and completely misunderstood the situation).

I also want to know what you thought of the story so far and when you want the couples (BulmaxVegeta, ChichixGoku, 18xKrillin, possibly LaunchxTien, YamchaxMarron) to get together: Freshmen year, Sophomore, Junior, or Senior year…beginning, middle, or end…as I said before I want this to be a story that people can kinda associate with.

Next chapter I'll try to cut down on the author's note…but I needed to let you know about all this…

So Please review…You don't want to let a kind hearted dragon down…now do you?

=^.^= ~Kitty (also used to represent time skips or breaks)

~MellowDragon.


End file.
